Amy Rose
at }} Amy Rose is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Character Amy Rose is the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic and frequently chases him. She carries her Piko-Piko Hammer with her and uses it to attack her enemies. Amy is generally happy, although she can be scary when she is angry. Amy made her debut in the 1992 manga, where she was known as Eimi. Her game debut was in the 1993 game Sonic CD, where she wore a green shirt, orange skirt and blue shoes and had Sonic-like spikes. Her current design has been in use since the 1998 game Sonic Adventure. Amy frequently appears as one of Sonic's friends and is the most notable female character. Ships Het :Espamy - the ship between Amy and Espio the Chameleon :Infiamy - the ship between Amy and Infinite :Jetamy - the ship between Amy and Jet the Hawk :Knuxamy '''- the ship between Amy and Knuckles the Echidna :Manamy' - the ship between Amy and Manic the Hedgehog :'Mariamy' - the ship between Amy and Mario :'Mephamy' - the ship between Amy and Mephiles the Dark :'Metamy' - the ship between Amy and Metal Sonic :'Mightamy' - the ship between Amy and Mighty the Armadillo :'Ramy' - the ship between Amy and Ray the Flying Squirrel :'Scourgamy' - the ship between Amy and Scourge the Hedgehog :'Shadamy' - the ship between Amy and Shadow the Hedgehog :'Silvamy' - the ship between Amy and Silver the Hedgehog :'Sonamy' - the ship between Amy and Sonic the Hedgehog :'Tailamy' - the ship between Amy and Miles "Tails" Prower :'Thrashamy' - the Ship between Amy and Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Femslash :'Amream' - the ship between Amy and Cream the Rabbit :'Amsmo' - the ship between Amy and Cosmo :'Amsonia' - the ship between Amy and Sonia the Hedgehog :'Amyria' - the ship between Amy and Maria Robotnik :'Blazamy' - the ship between Amy and Blaze the Cat :'Cauliflamy' - the ship between Amy and Caulifla :'Rougamy' - the ship between Amy and Rouge the Bat. :'Salamy' - the ship between Amy and Sally Acorn :'Sticmy' - the ship between Amy and Sticks the Badger :'Tikamy' - the ship between Amy and Tikal the Echidna :'Wemy' - the ship between Amy and Wendy O. Koopa Polyships :'Shadoumy' - the ship between Amy, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat :'Silvazamy' - the ship between Amy, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat :'Sonamream' - the ship between Amy, Sonic the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit :'SonSalAmy' - the ship between Amy, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn :'SonShadAmy' - the ship between Amy, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog :'SonShadSilvAmy' - the ship between Amy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog :'Tangazamy' - the ship between Amy, Tangle the Lemur and Blaze the Cat Cargo :'Pikamy' - the ship between Amy and the Piko Piko Hammer Canon 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Amy (Games) on FanFiction.Net :Amy R. (Sonic Boom) on FanFiction.Net Navigation